No title, Just a story
by Shi-chan and Nekogal
Summary: This story is about a girl named Kiara,Inuyasha kills her family but she still has her brother, Jono and her Uncle...you'll meet him in the first chappy.Well Kiara Falls in love with Shippo(adlut shippo)and Sesshomaru falls in love with her b-friend Faith


No title, just a story...  
  
The characters: Sesshomaru, Shippo(adult), InuYasha, Kagome, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Jonouchi, Jono, Kiara, Faith, Hope, Destiny, and Uncle Kyle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha... I wish I did.  
  
(A/n: I'm going to have a little conversation with inuyasha...)  
  
Inu: so what's this story about?  
  
Neko: it's about you being a big meany...  
  
Inu: I'm not mean...  
  
Neko: hey! Shippo!  
  
Inu: where?! I'll bet him up this time-... I mean... oops...  
  
Neko: you were saying?  
  
Inu: never mind....  
  
Neko: Ha!  
  
Inu: anyway... how am I mean?  
  
Neko: you tranceformed into a demon and-... hey I'm not giving away the beginning... so yah in the story Sango's cat Kirara has a human form and also has kids, and Shippo is an adult... wait forget what you just read... ok?  
  
Inu: Shippo, an adult?  
  
Neko: yah and he's going to kick your butt!  
  
Inu: yah right—oww! Who?  
  
Shippo: I got yah!  
  
Inu: get back here Shippo!  
  
Shippo: AAHHH! Help!  
  
Neko: well better start the story...  
  
Chapter 1: the demon  
  
'It's a beautiful night the stars are bright and the villagers are screaming... wait... screaming? Oh no where is everyone?' Kiara thought while she ran to the village to find her family.  
  
Kiara: mom, dad, jono where are you?!  
  
Jono: KIARA HELP!!!  
  
Kiara: Jono where are you? Are you ok? Where are mom and dad?  
  
Jono: I'm here and safe... but mom and dad I don't know where they are... but I smell there blood... sniffles  
  
Kiara: Mom, dad!!  
  
Kirara: where here, take jono and get out of here! Now!  
  
Kiara and jono saw a viscous demon jumped out of know where and almost killed their father, Jonouhi. "Jonochi! Are you ok?" Kirara screamed, "Kiara, Jono, Kirara, RUN!" Jonouchi shouted just before he died. The demon started chasing Kirara, "AAAHHH! Kiara, Jono run-". And the demon started to chase Kirara, they ran into the forest... then Kiara and Jono heard an ear-braking scream of death, it was Kirara. They both smelt their mother's blood. They cried out, "MOM! DAD! NO!" then from the forest the demon came running out and rushed toward them... then from the forest they heard "SIT!" and the demon went face first into the ground.  
  
(A/N: I wonder who that could be?)  
  
A girl with black hair in a green and white Kimono came running out, along with a boy in a black and purple kimono, and a girl in a pink and black demon slayer uniform. "Inuyasha are you ok?" the black haired girl in the green and white kimono asked.  
  
The demon... no the henyou woke up and looked around at the destroyed village. "Kagome what did you do that for?! Did I do this?" Kagome answered with "yes..." "Damn it!" the henyou yelled. Then the demon sayler started to cry while looking into the forest, while staring at something. "Sango are you ok?" the monk asked. "Why...why? ... Inuyasha what did you do to her? Miroku... Kagome... Kirara is... sniffles and a few tears fell for her eyes, dead!" Sango burst out into tears.  
  
Sango: what happened?  
  
Kagome: inuyasha transformed...  
  
Miroku: sango are you ok? Pat pat  
  
Sango: oi! It's not the best time for that Miroku...HENTAI! Slap  
  
(A/N: should I stop here? Na I'll go on a little bit more)  
Then Sango looked over her shoulder and saw Kiara and Jono in tears, then glared at Inuyasha. "Well... this is bad... wait! I know where is your uncle?" Sango asked Kiara "H-he I-is... I-in the w-westerns lands..." sniffles. "Ok we'll take you to your Uncle Kyle's ok... Kagome can you talk to Inuyasha?" "Sure... well we might want to go soon it's going to get dark in a few hours..." Kagome answered. "I'm not going that way... I refuse to go!" Inuyasha argued.  
  
((((((They left, and a few days later they ran into Sesshomaru)))))  
  
Inu: Sesshomaru you bastared! Why are you here?  
  
Sesshy: I'm here to get the tetsusaiga of course foolish half-breed!  
  
The fight starts and Inuyasha gets the first hit... Sesshomaru gets Inuyasha with his poison claws and Inuyasha transforms... Kiara and Jono start to cry because he's like that evil demon that killed their parents.  
  
Inuyasha gets Sesshomaru to leave... but Sesshomaru is hurt badly...(see he grow his arm back and Inuyasha cut it off again... he he)  
  
Well this time they're going to get to their Uncles village. When they make it their Kagome wishes them good luck and maybe they will see them again... and maybe this time Inuyasha won't scare them this time. But Shippo and Kiara stayed together and for some reason Shippo blushed... everyone but Jono noticed that...  
  
((((((((((10 years later))))))))))  
  
"Jono where are you? It's dinner time!" "Kiara where's Uncle Kyle?" "jono just come in Uncle Kyle and I have to go out for a minute... he need's to talk with me! So you need to watch Hope and destiny! Hurry" "ok ok I'm coming"  
  
((((((((In side the cabin))))))))  
  
"But Uncle Kyle... I want to be able to go out for walks..." Kiara argued. "No buts... you're in heat and it is dangerous to go out side alone with no protection...." "But ""no buts No!" "Fine..." Kiara and Uncle Kyle ate dinner and went to bed.  
  
((((((A few days later, around dinner time)))))  
  
Uncle Kyle, Kiara, Jono, Hope, and Destiny were eating dinner and went to bed. A few hours later Kiara woke up and saw here uncle, her brother, and her cousins sleeping. 'Hmm. maybe I'll try and prove uncle Kyle wrong by going out side and protecting myself...' Kiara thought.  
  
Kiara walked out of the cabin quietly... well if you count stubbing your toe and yelling 'damn it', quite.  
  
Kiara was out side... she had been in side for 2 days and hated it... the fresh air was nice and it was spring... then unfamiliar sent caught her nose... then she saw it... a tornado, and in side the tornado was a... everything went black...  
  
(A/N: I'm going to end it here on the chapter and in the next chapter! I hope you liked it!) 


End file.
